Harry Potter 8: Hogwarts Reborn
by BlueShadowWolf
Summary: It is a new year, long after the dark wizard Voldemort's defeat. This story will show you what Harry's kids experience in the magical school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter #8:Hogwarts Reborn Chapter 1:The Beginning

* * *

><p>"Can't catch me!"Can't catch me!"called Albus sister Lily Potter stuck her tounge out at was a new year long after the death of Tom was also going to be Albus's first year ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br>"Quiet,children"hushed their Ginny Weasley,while their father Harry Potter bellowed with laughter."Come on now Ginny."he said "After all it is his first year!""Oh,well."Ginny sighed "I suppose I could just let them off the hook."

Finally they arrived at King's Cross,Albus jumped excitedly,while Liliy tagged along enviously because her brother got to go to Hogwarts instead of her.  
>"Be safe and stay out of trouble!"warned Ginny."Ok!"yelped Albus then,Draco Malfoy walked by and sneered "Hey!"<br>"Don't you want to be in Slytherin,unlike your arrogant father?""Shut up!"Albus shouted,his hands balled into fists."Now,now" soothed Ginny placing an arm around Albus's shoulders."Oooooo!""Need help from your mommy,because you have temper issues?"taunted Scorpius Malfoy.

"Teach your child some manners Draco!"Ginny said furiously,"Well,well blood traitor long time no see."Draco said silkily.  
>"Draco I warn you,one time to shut your mouth and leave"Harry said,his face full of loathing for Malfoy."Hey Harry!"a girl's voice "Hermione!"Harry said slightly abashed of seeing his old friend again."Hmph!"Malfoy snorted"The more the merrier.""Ugh!"he said with disgust "Mudblood!""How can you face the shame of showing your face to a pureblood like me?""Eat slugs git!"a voice ,Ron Weasley appeared from the crowd."Draco."Harry said,trying to keep his voice steady."I warn one last time before I hex you!"<p>

"Fine"Malfoy said cooly "I'll leave,like I want to stay with you guys anyways." Then he took Scorpius and toward toward the magical wall."Harry!","Ginny!"Ron shouted happily."Look at how much James,Albus,and Lily have grown!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

All Harry Potter rights go to J.K. Rowling this is fan-made


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Lucius Malfoy

Lily blushed while James went on and on about how he would ace his O.W.L.S without even studying."James!"Albus said annoyed."Everybody knows that _I_ am going to the N.E.W.T.S class instead of you!".Then,without noticing that every body was gone,the boys started argueing about who is better than who."You git!"James said angrily."Everybody is gone!"."Its not _my _fault you started bragging."Albus retorted shoving his brother,who shoved him wandered around King's Cross which by now the only people that are there,were Muggles."What are you to doing snooping around?"a voice behind them asked."Who are you?"James asked,his eyes narrowing in suspision."Of course."the man said,he had long blonde hair and has wearing robes,Albus knew immediately that he was not the sercurity guard."I am Lucius Malfoy,does that ring a bell?" the man asked,"Perhaps your father has talked about me?""You're Malfoy's father!"James said his eyes widening in shock."You still haven't answered my question yet." Lucius said,"We missed the train,because of this git!"James said elbowing Albus."You're the one who started it!"Albus yelled,pinching James."Well then,I'll leave you two to that."Lucius , he Apparated away with a faint _POP._

All rights belong to J.K Rowling!This is fan-made.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3

"Look what you did!" James said disgusted,"He was about to help us, and you scared him away!""Did not!" Albus retorted, "Just shut your jabbering and let's find a way back to Hogwarts." "Respect your elders!" James continued to yell. But, Albus was already walking toward the wall that led to "Platform 9 and 3 quarters". Suddenly, A red-headed woman burst out of the wall.

"What are you two doing here?" the woman asked, "The train left half an hour ago." "We were lost." Albus said. "Oh, you poor children." the woman said pitifully. It was until then, that the woman noticed how familiar they looked. "By any chance, is Harry Potter your father?" she inquired. "Yeah why?" Albus asked suspicously. Without warning, the woman grabbed them into a gigantic bear hug.

When the woman finally let them go, she said "I'm , your grandmother." "WHAT? screamed Albus and James at the same time. "Is she telling the truth?" James whispered to Albus. "Yeah,I think so." Albus whispered back. "Wait here." said. Then she disappered just as Lucius Malfoy had, with a faint _POP._ Then, there was a whooshing sound and there she was, with their parents by her side. "Albus,James!" their mother Ginny said angrily, "Don't you EVER get lost again!" "Yes mum." they both said. "I'll write Headmaster Mcgonagall a letter excusing you two."

Chapter 4

"You two are so irresponsible!" scolded Rosie shaking her head diapprovingly. "Sorry!", "It was all that git Malfoy's fault!" James said annoyed. "Did I hear my name?", a silky voice said behind them.

"I heard that your father was almost defeated by the Dark Lord." he taunted. "Shut up!" James yelled, drawing his wand out. "Oh, what are you going to do with that mere stick?", he asked nastily

"Make some rainbows?" You did it Malfoy!" James said gritting his teeth. "Locomotor Mortis!" James yelled. Malfoy, then felt his legs get binded and fell to the ground.

"What is going on hear?" Professor Mcgonagall demanded. "James cursed me." said Malfoy seething with anger.

To be continued...

**Completely fan-made! All rights go to J.K Rowling!**


End file.
